


Nice

by Jules1980



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980
Summary: Nice is boring.  Nice is plain. Nice is..., Not so bad.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Lip centered story. Obligatory I own nothing statements.

Prologue

Lip didn't know why he cared.

He didn't really know Andi Macy. She sat in front of him in American History class. She was quiet, smart, not spectacularly so but she could hold her own in class, and _nice_.

She had occasionally given him some school supplies, food, drinks, and such. She had a way of doing it that didn't make it seem like charity and he appreciated that but still she was nice and nice is boring.

So why had he paid Ian to press his nicest jeans and shirt, and borrowed Steve's latest car to go see her when he had an admissions essay to write for Michael Middleston?

He didn't know, but he'd known from the moment Mandy had mentioned to Ian that Mr. Macy had died, that he was going to go see her.

They were friends, he guessed, if he had friends. She helped him out with pens and protein bars and he passed her his notes when she was out. They both rolled their eyes at the dumbass kids in their class and she'd occasionally laugh at some of his sarcastic remarks. That's what passed for friends with him. He pulled up to the curb just as the family, the whole family, Aunts, Uncles, and grandparents included, were coming out of the house to go to the wake,

"Who is that?" a young kid asked, pointing.

"Who the hell ya'll know owns a Porsche on the Southside of Chicago?" an older man called back into the house.

Lip found himself wishing he'd just kept writing the paper when Andy came out the door. She stopped on the top step, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him as if she was confused to see him there in that setting. After a moment, she continued down the steps and walk, ignoring the chatter from her family. She was wearing a long black dress, fitted but not skin tight and black heels. She had her hair pulled back in some intricate braid. At that moment, she didn't look like the nice girl who sat in front of him in History and pretended that she didn't like blue pens, only black, and often grabbed her brother's protein bars and Red bull for break time instead of her apple slices and frappe, which they both knew was bullshit but he was usually too hungry by then to care. She looked grown-up somehow. Not 'eighteen and legal' grown-up but mature.

He reached to open the gate for her.

“Hi, Lip," she said, softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your dad, I wanted to come see how you were doing," he answered.

"Thank you," she nodded. 

"How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay, all things considered.” 

“Yeah," he agreed. Up close, her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. "I'm.., I'm really sorry."

"No," she stopped him, holding up one hand. "Please don't say that. I'm just so tired of hearing that _fucking_ word."

He couldn't stop the short of laughter that burst from his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so..., shit. I just never heard you curse before and the first word you come out with is 'fucking'? Perfect."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized he was right. she began to giggle, then sob. 

He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her back and tucking her head under his chin. "Shh..., it's okay. It's okay to cry. I got you.” 

Lip was warm and solid and strong and everything Andy needed at that moment. It wasn’t romantic, it was the same as he would do for Debbie or Fiona, or his brothers. She relaxed, sliding her arms around his waist, holding on to him as sobs racked her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting mascara all over your shirt," she sniffed. "I'm so sorry." 

"Hey, we don't say that word," he teased, lightening the mood. They both knew it wasn't about the mascara. 

"Right," she chuckled. 

He hugged her tighter. "It's okay. Shirts wash."

"What the fuck is Lip Gallagher doing here?" 

Lip looked back towards the house. Great. He'd forgotten that douchebag was her cousin. He should probably run. Now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and review!


End file.
